


Только ты

by freesiart



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiart/pseuds/freesiart
Summary: Каз в беде, и Инеж снова приходит ему на выручку.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Только ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929982) by [stardustsroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustsroses/pseuds/stardustsroses). 



> Перевод фанфика от замечательной @stardustsroses

Инеж

Он все еще не вернулся. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Инеж повернулась на своем матрасе в тысячный раз за эту ночь, устремляя взгляд на маленькое окно в ее крошечной комнате. Святые. Кроме свищущего снаружи ветра, тишина в Клепке была мучительной. И Инеж ожидала услышать медленные шаги и постукивание трости по сломанной деревянной лестнице, - но не один звук не донесся, чтобы успокоить ее сердце, ослабить напряжение в ее теле, подавить это ноющее чувство у нее в животе. 

Что-то было не так.

Она закрыла глаза. Инеж поклялась самой себе давным-давно - эту клятву она нарушала раз за разом. Ночь за ночью. Она поклялась, что перестанет присматривать за ним. Она поклялась, что перестанет ждать половину ночи, не смыкая глаз, просто чтобы убедиться, что он в целости и сохранности добрался домой. Она поклялась, что перестанет волноваться о том, что он может валяться в какой-нибудь канаве мертвым. 

Ей нужно было перестать. 

Каз Бреккер не был ее ответственностью. 

Каз Бреккер был ей никем, чтобы она могла за него переживать. 

И все же ее тело отказывалось расслабляться, и мозг выдергивал ее из сна, стоило ей в него погрузиться. Просто подожду, пока он вернется, думала она несколько часов назад. 

Потом я засну.

Она не заснула.

Ну его к черту. 

Она села, закрыла лицо руками и покачала головой, удивляясь собственной глупости и собственному нежеланию отпустить его. Инеж была бы рада последовать собственному совету. На самом деле, так и нужно было поступить. И все же Каз умудрился пробраться в ее сердце, и сейчас именно он руководил им. Каким-то образом он оказался внутри нее, и Инеж никак не могла от него избавиться.

Иногда она думала, что могла бы полюбить его.

Это пугало ее до чертиков.

Иногда она думала о том, что он тоже может полюбить ее.

Это пугало ее еще больше.

Было что-то такое в том, как он смотрел на нее всякий раз, когда думал, что она не обращала внимания - с этой тоской в глазах; в те ночи, которые они проводили бок о бок: обедали, сидели на подоконнике или гуляли по крышам с раскинувшимся под ними городом. Что-то было в насмешливых замечаниях, в нежных поддразниваниях.

Было что-то в тех редких случаях, когда он улыбался ей. Инеж хотела лишь одного в эти моменты - запечатлеть эту прекрасную улыбку: свет в его глазах, который загорался так редко, ямочка на правой щеке, покачивание головой, закатывание глаз. Это был совершенно новый Каз Бреккер, свидетелем которого была только одна Инеж.

Было что-то в неожиданных прикосновениях, которых раньше быть не могло - легкое, как перышко, соприкосновение рук, когда он хотел поговорить с ней одной, нежное касание до ее локтя, когда он хотел, чтобы она обратила на что-то внимание, столкновение плечами, прикосновение его пальцев к ее талии…

Раньше она думала, что эти прикосновения никогда не будут возможны. Раньше она не знала, что страстно желает этих прикосновений. Но потом она обнаружила, что ночью ей снится, как его губы скользят по ее коже, а пальцы обводят контуры ее бедер - тогда она просыпалась в холоде и одиночестве, со странным покалыванием в коже.

Иногда она думала о том, что любит его.

Затем она думала, что ему может быть все равно на нее. Может, она вообразила себе все эти взгляды и улыбки. Возможно, она просто напридумывала себе все то, о чем мечтала.

Инеж снова опустилась на матрас, не отрывая взгляда он темного косого потолка. Она повернулась лицом к двери, представляя, как он заходит внутрь, в чистом нетронутом костюме, в целости и сохранности. Она представила, как он опускается на колени рядом с ней и касается ее волос руками без перчаток, успокаивая ее, пока она не заснет.  
Она представляла это так долго, что больше просто не могла выносить гнетущей тишины.

В прошлый раз она поклялась. Но сейчас Инеж поняла, что каждое ее слово было ложью.

И все же она оделась, схватила свои ножи и заплела волосы. Она даже не знала, где его искать, с чего начать. Но у нее на уме было миллион возможных вариантов исхода событий, и они не давали ей ни заснуть, ни замедлить грохочущее сердцебиение. Она просто глянет одним глазком и тут же вернется. Просто на минутку.

Инеж взмолилась о том, чтобы он был цел. Потому что это тянущее чувство в ее животе усиливалось с каждой секундой, а когда ее интуиция подсказывала ей, что что-то было не так, она была склонна ей доверять.

Инеж подняла капюшон и выскользнула из Клепки.

***

Каз

Начался снег.

Гавань еще не покрылась ослепительной белизной - хотя утром уже покроется. Но Каз не чувствовал холода. Он не чувствовал ветра, кусающего его за шею. Он ничего не чувствовал.

Он не чувствовал обжигающего горло виски. Может быть потому, что он потягивал его уже достаточно долго, или потому что в жизни были намного более неприятные вещи. И все же он сделал еще глоток и немного подержал его во рту, прежде чем сглотнуть. Опустив голову, он стиснул челюсти. Каз уже чувствовал, что может пошатнуться и упасть, даже несмотря на то, что он прислонился к твердой кирпичной стене одного из зданий в доках, выходящих на гавань.

Отлично, подумал он. По крайней мере, виски стоил своих денег.

Вроде.

Он все еще не был достаточно пьян, чтобы забыться.

Закрыв глаза, Каз с глубоким вздохом прислонился головой к стене. Когда он почувствовал снежинки, лежащие на его щеках, лбу, подбородке, Каз подумал, что, может быть, именно так ощущались бы его поцелуи на ее коже. Так нежно, как перышки, только теплее. И ее руки - они всегда были такими теплыми - коснулись бы его груди, нежно цепляясь за пуговицы на его рубашке. Когда он дотронулся бы до ее талии, чтобы прижать ее ближе к груди, она улыбнулась бы ему в шею, и тогда ее зубы царапнули бы вдоль того места, где шея становится плечом, и ее язык скользнул бы по его коже.

Он резко вздохнул, пристально глядя на этот бесконечный темный океан, злой и пристыженный. Он был зол на себя за то, что все, чего он хотел - это обхватить ее лицо ладонями и попробовать ее губы, провести языком по ее челюстям и почувствовать, как ее руки сжимают его рубашку и притягивают его ближе к ней. Он хотел, чтобы она сказала ему, что она хочет его так же, как он хочет ее, несмотря на все, что он сделал, несмотря на все, что он сказал, несмотря на... несмотря на то, кем он был. ИА еще ему было стыдно, потому что он позволил себе почувствовать все это, он позволил себе любить ее. Хотеть ее.

Он хотел ее. Святые, он любил ее.

Он знал это. Уже очень, очень давно. Но она заслужила лучшего, чем он. Она все еще заслуживала. Она всегда заслуживала лучшего, чем он. И Каз не мог - не хотел - отнять это у нее: шанс открыть свое сердце кому-нибудь лучше. Кому-то, кто был достоин ее - если бы такой человек вообще существовал.

Каз нахмурился, глядя на свои ботинки. Он посмотрел на бутылку в своей руке, наполненную наполовину, и вылил остатки жидкости на землю, наблюдая, как она растекается по мокрому тротуару. Его пальцы отпустили стекло, и звук разбившейся бутылки показался ему потрясающим. Каз почувствовал, что его пальцы чешутся сломать что-нибудь еще.

Он оттолкнулся от стены, развернувшись, чтобы уйти, когда что-то позади него привлекло его внимание. Он остановился, повернулся, и в следующий момент его тело швырнули обратно на стену. Когда его голова ударилась о кирпичи, все мгновенно погрузилось во тьму.

***

Инеж

Святые, Каз, где ты?

Иней перепрыгнула с крыши на крышу. Ее поступь была тише кошачьей, но вот стук сердца напоминал раскаты грома. Она смотрела повсюду - в Бочке не было никаких признаков его присутствия. Теперь внутри нее разыгралась настоящая паника, и Инеж, спускаясь по полуразрушенному зданию, изо всех сил старалась сконцентрироваться и не допускать дрожи в руках. Она крепко стиснула Санкт-Петра в правой руке, аккуратно удерживая клинок под рукавом.

Двигаясь по пустынным улицам и темным переулкам, Инеж надвинула на лицо капюшон, но ее обзор был чист.

Приведите меня к нему, молила она своих святых. Пожалуйста, приведите меня к нему.

Каз, пожалуйста, будь в порядке. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

Было место, которое она еще не осмотрела.

Инеж потянулась к трубе в одном из доков и умело, с легкой грацией, поднялась по ней. На крышах всегда был лучший обзор, и ее мышцы всегда немного расслаблялись, когда она поднималась на высоту. Она заставила себя дышать - она найдет его.

Ему же лучше, если он мертв, подумала Инеж. Потому что если он жив, она прирежет его собственноручно. Он заставил ее поволноваться.

Она перепрыгнула с крыши на крышу. Глаза скользили туда-сюда, осматривая все вокруг. Инеж переставила ноги, приготовившись к следующему прыжку, когда мельком увидела что-то блестящее. Беззвучно прыгнув, она оказалась на следующей крыше. Она подползла к краю крыши и скользнула в тень.

Клинок чуть не выпал из ее руки.

Двое мужчин вжали руки Каза в стену, а третий медленно, почти издевательски медленно шагал к нему с пистолетом в руке.

Сердце Инеж забилось в ее горле, готовое выпрыгнуть.

Он истекал кровью. Они ранили его.

Руки Инеж дрожали, когда она вытащила Санкту-Алину, но ее хватка на обоих клинках была крепка, когда она начала спуск.

***

Каз

\- Мне говорили, что вы опасны, - резко усмехнулся мужчина, вертя пистолет в руке. - Мне никогда не говорили, что вы всего лишь ребенок.

\- Сюрприз, - протянул Каз, чувствуя, как кровь из порванной губы стекает по стиснутым зубам.

Рот мужчины изогнулся в уродливой улыбке.

Каз попытался сфокусировать взгляд, но перед ним плавали черные пятна, а ноги были слабыми и шаткими. Его мозг пытался найти способ достать нож из плаща, чтобы как-нибудь вырваться из этой хватки - но ничего не приходило в голову. Пелена затмила его рассудок, и какая-то его часть чувствовала, что готова просто поймать пулю в лоб и позволить себе погибнуть прямо здесь, на мокром асфальте.

Стоило ли все это борьбы?

Имела ли его жизнь хоть какое-то значение?

Каз не удивился, обнаружив, что его последние мысли были об Инеж. Он почувствовал облегчение от того, что она в безопасности, спокойно отсыпается после тяжелого дня на собственной кровати. Он желал ей только добра. Он хотел, чтобы она покинула Клепку, он хотел, чтобы она увидела мир - даже если он не будет тем, кто его ей покажет.

Каз опустил плечи.

\- Разве вы не хотите знать, кто я?

Этому человеку, определенно уроженцу Керчии, на вид было около тридцати. Он точно знал, кем являлся Каз. И он точно следил за Казом достаточно долго, наблюдая за ним, ожидая момента, когда тот окажется уязвимым.

\- Ты еще не убил меня, а это значит, что ты чего-то от меня хочешь, - произнес Каз сухим, грубым, как скрежет камней, голосом. - К сожалению для вас, я не в настроении предоставлять услуги.

\- Неужели?

\- Думаю, ты просто можешь меня убить.

Мужчина склонил голову и несколько мгновений смотрел на него, размышляя. Наверняка он взвешивал в уме, стоит ли ему раскрыть свои карты сейчас или продолжать игру в кошки-мышки.

\- Вы правы, - наконец сказал он. - Я действительно от вас кое-чего хочу. 

Его руки сжались, и Каз внезапно почувствовал, что у него перехватило дыхание. Его самообладание разрушилось, словно кирпичная башня. Его рубашка была разорвана на рукаве, и рука мужчины вдавила ногти в кожу Каза. Тошнота нахлынула на него, словно боль от удара в живот, и Каз изо всех сил постарался удержать безразличное выражение лица - идеальное, словно вытесанное из камня или глыбы льда - но ему казалось, что всего в нескольких футах от него текла вода из канала, и по ней один за другим плыли трупы. Их губы были синими, а лица практически неузнаваемыми.

Каз сглотнул, моргая, чтобы удержать себя в руках.

Я действительно от вас кое-чего хочу. 

Этих людей не нанимали, чтобы убить его - теперь это было ясно. Этот человек был здесь по собственному желанию, и у него было к Казу свое дело.

Каз размышлял о способах отвлечь его внимание, заставить его говорить, дать себе время подумать…

Но затем мужчина сказал: 

\- Я ищу кое-кого.

\- Вы пришли не к тому человеку.

\- Нет-нет, я так не думаю. Ты ее знаешь, Бреккер.

Ее.

Ты ее знаешь, Бреккер.

Сердце в груди Каза остановилось.

Он понял, что не дышит. Но он не мог заставить себя перевести дух, заставить свои легкие работать, заставить свое тело хоть как-то отреагировать.

Все его мысли состояли из одного лица, одной пары глаз, одного имени.

Мужчина снова сделал шаг вперед, широко улыбнувшись. 

\- Когда мы встретились, она называлась другим именем, - сказал он, подходя к Казу. Все, что Каз чувствовал - это вкус собственной крови на языке, но он снова заставил свое лицо принять скучающее выражение, поскольку мужчина продолжил: - В настоящее время она известна как Призрак.

Его башня разрушилась, кирпичик за кирпичиком.

Мужчина наклонился и произнес сквозь стиснутые зубы:

\- Инеж Гафа. Отдай ее мне.

***

Инеж 

Он не боролся.

Почему он не боролся?

Плечи Каза были ссутулены, а его тело держали два человека, которые были раза в три больше его самого. В его глазах не было ничего - ни решимости, ни желания убежать. Каз был похож на порванную тряпичную куклу.

Что они с тобой сделали?

Иней ослепла от ярости. Но разумная ее часть приказала ей сохранять спокойствие - оставаться в тени. Должна была быть причина, по которой мужчина еще не выстрелил в него, и ей приходилось учитывать тот факт, что их было трое, а она - одна. Даже принимая во внимание ее быстроту и мастерское владением кинжалами оставалась вероятность, что Каз мог умереть, прежде чем она взмахнет клинком.

Успокойся, Инеж. Думай.

Она огляделась, ища выгодную позицию. Тени были ее соратниками, и здание отлично ее скрывало. Она видела перед собой спину мужчины, который расхаживал вокруг, будто он разговаривал со старым другом, а не прижимал к стене семнадцатилетнего мальчика, сломанного и истекающего кровью. Но они были далеко от нее. Слишком далеко.

Инеж насладится их смертью.

Все они будут сожалеть о том, что решились перейти дорогу Казу. Она заставит их сожалеть. Она заставит их истекать кровью.

Хрупкие снежинки падали на ее ресницы, когда она оглянулась. Ее скользил по темноте, высматривая, не может ли она что-то использовать для отвлечения внимания. Ее сердце впало в безумие, когда она опустилась на колени и выбрала два, три, а затем и четыре камня, достаточно пригодных для того, чтобы метнуть их. Она вытерла лоб. Еще раз оглядевшись, она нашла подходящее место. А потом она глубоко вздохнула и швырнула первый камень в направлении, противоположном тому, из которого она собиралась бежать.

Он упал на мокрый тротуар в нескольких футах от нее, и Инеж воспользовалась шумом, чтобы быстро перебежать к другому здание. Мужчины повернули головы, и мужчина с пистолетом поднял его, дернувшись.

Все, что он увидел - это тьму.

\- Кто здесь?!

Она почти улыбнулась себе.

Она бы улыбнулась - если бы не узнала этот голос.

Ее колени покачнулись.

Она посмотрела перед собой, сжав губы.

Не отвлекайся.

Это все произошло из-за нее. Они напали на Каза, потому что…

Инеж бросила второй камень дальше того места, где она стояла. Она присела на корточки, заглядывая за угол здания.

Слишком далеко. Все еще слишком далеко.

\- Может быть, мне сходить посмотреть…

\- Нет. Держи его.

Она услышала бормотание, а затем шаги, совсем близко. Инеж прикусила щеку и, переместившись к другому углу здания, оглянулась и увидела новую точку обзора. Она должна стать быстрой, она должна стать беззвучной, и она должна стать невидимой.

Ей нужно стать Призраком.

\- Покажись!

Ее руки снова задрожали от звука этого голоса, но Инеж знала, что ей нужно делать. И она не оставит его.

Прошла одна, две, три секунды, и Инеж приготовилась бежать. Она молилась. Она молилась за жизнь Каза, которая была в ее руках. Она молилась, чтобы успеть добраться до него, и молилась, чтобы этот человек оказался настолько глуп, чтобы отвести дуло пистолета от Каза.

Прошло четыре секунды, и Инеж швырнула оба камня так сильно, как только могла - и побежала. Она побежала, чувствуя, как внимание мужчин отвлекается от того места, где находилась она сама. Она выбежала в открытую, когда мужчина повернулся к ней спиной и посмотрел направо. Двое других последовали его примеру.

Ей повезло.

Ей так повезло, что головы мужчин повернулись из-за их собственного идиотизма, из-за того, что у нее было две лишние секунды, чтобы спрятаться в тени ближайшего к ним здания, и никто из них не заметил.

Кроме Каза.

Она метнула на него короткий взгляд и увидела, как в течение доли секунды он смотрел на нее. Он видел, как быстро она обогнула здание, как всегда бесшумно, но его лицо не выказало ни единой эмоции.

Двое мужчин, схвативших Каза, не держали в руках оружия, но не было никакой гарантии, что они не прятали его в своих куртках. Успеет ли она? Промедлят ли они, когда она нападет?

Она могла только надеяться на это.

Мужчина громко, самоуверенно рассмеялся. Его пистолет был направлен на кирпичные стены, а глаза тщательно выискивало любые признаки движения.

Недостаточно тщательно.

\- Похоже, кто-то хочет поиграть, маленький…

Но он не закончил это предложение.

Потому что Каз - двигаясь так молниеносно, что она едва успела заметить, - схватил мужчин за обе руки и с силой выкрутил их, пользуясь тем, что третий мужчина повернулся к нему спиной, отвлеченный их маленьким представлением. Раздался визг боли, и, стремительно, как и Каз, Инеж метнула первый нож как раз тогда, когда мужчина повернулся к своим людям.

И Санкт-Петр пронзил его горло.

***

Каз

Вырывая свои руки из хватки мужчин, державших его, и выкручивая их пальцы, он приложил неимоверное усилие. Но сердце Каза забилось с новой энергией, и его тело пело от адреналина, кипящего по его венам. Потому что если не для него, то для нее. Каз должен был помочь ей.

Только Святым было известно, как она его нашла. Почему она вообще пришла.

Но ему было все равно. Когда он увидел конец косы, исчезающий за зданием слева от него, ему на ум пришел миллион способов спастись. Итак, Каз использовал все свои силы - и этого было достаточно, чтобы нанести хоть какой-то урон. В следующее мгновение мужчина, держащий пистолет, с шумом упал на землю, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Из его шеи торчал нож.

Оглянись он мгновением раньше, и Каз поймал бы пулю.

Он увидел, как второй нож пролетел совсем рядом с его собственной головой - затем Каз услышал, как он достиг цели. Мужчина справа схватился за живот, и с его губ сорвался крик. И Каз - безголовый, тупой Каз - потратил секунду, чтобы взглянуть на Инеж, которая шагнула вперед, держа по клинку в каждой руки и стиснув зубы.

Волосы на его шее зашевелились.

Но затем Каз заметил движение краем глаза и быстро успел шагнуть назад - но нож, предназначенный для третьего, скользнул по его груди прямо под ключицей. Он едва почувствовал боль - и в груди, и в руках, когда он с силой ударил мужчину в живот.

Прежде чем тот смог собраться с силами, Инеж пригнула ему на спину и перерезала ему горло.

Когда он упал на землю, Каз коснулся своей окровавленной рубашки, а через мгновение она оказалась перед ним.

Ее широко распахнутые глаза были дикими.

Каз подумал, что никогда не видел чего-то более прекрасного.

Взгляд Инеж был прикован к человеку, который говорил с ним, и он уловил выражение ее глаз, дрожь в ее руках. Он узнал этот взгляд так же, как и свой страх. Он хотел взять ее руки в свои и забрать ее отсюда, подальше от них, и обнять, поблагодарить, поцеловать ее - он не знал, что именно.

Затем ее взгляд остановился на нем, и губы зашевелились. Инеж что-то ему говорила, но его мозг отказывался понимать, отказывался обращать на это внимание. Его глаза отказывались видеть что-либо, кроме черных пятен.

\- Каз.

Его имя прозвучало откуда-то издалека.

Он не знал, прислонился ли он к стене или к Инеж. Но затем боль в его груди стала просто невыносимой, а голова запульсировала, и все, чего он хотел - это лечь на землю и обратиться в ничто.

\- Каз.

Инеж плакала ему на ухо. Ее руки обвились вокруг его тела, но он ничего не почувствовал, не утонул в ледяной воде. Не было ни тошноты, ни омерзения, было только ее теплое тело, поддерживающее его холодное, и ее голос, раздающийся в его голове, ее руки, поддерживающие его вес.

\- Оставайся со мной, - умоляла она. Ее ладони обхватили его лицо. Каз заставил себя обратить на это внимание, сосредоточиться, но его тело не слушалось. - Каз, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пойдем домой.

Эта отчаянная мольба, эта настойчивость в ее прикосновениях заставили его вновь обрести над собой контроль. Каз моргнул и увидел слезы в ее глазах и на ее щеках. Она плакала из-за него, она убила из-за него...

\- Пойдем домой, обопрись на меня, ну же. Оставайся со мной. Ты слышишь меня?

Он кивнул. Да, он слышал ее. Он шел. Он опирался на нее, перекинув руку через ее плечи.

\- Поговори со мной, поговори со мной, Каз.

Во рту было сухо.

\- Мне жаль.

Это все, что он сказал. Это все, что пришло ему на ум, когда его взгляд сфокусировался на темной улице перед ними. Он чувствовал, что опять падает на землю, а земля больше не изгибается под его ногами. Он слышал ее странное дыхание, ее взгляды на него, пока они шли.

\- Я так виноват.

Она покачала головой. 

\- Мы уже близко.

Он знал, что это не так.

\- Инеж…

\- Ты истекаешь кровью, Каз, мне нужно отвести тебя домой…

\- Прости меня. Мне так жаль.

И Каз не был точно уверен, за что извинялся. За то, что подверг ее опасности, за то, что он оказался разбитым, сломанным существом, которое она должна была тащить домой, за то, что он был балластом в ее жизни, за то, как изменилось выражение ее лица, когда она взглянула на мужчину - как будто она узнала его.

Каз готов был бы перенести все страдания, приготовленные ему судьбой, если был это избавило Инеж от всего, что причиняло ей боль.

Но его сила иссякла, поэтому он позволил себе побыть слабым, разбитым и сломанным еще одну ночь, и он позволил Инеж отвести его домой.

***

Инеж

Инеж усадила его на кровать и зажгла обе свечи на тумбочке. Свет был тусклым, но достаточно близким, чтобы она могла увидеть порез прямо над его правой бровью. Кровь уже засыхала, стекая по его лицу до разорванной губы. Гораздо больше крови было прямо под его ключицей: белая рубашка прилипла к коже.

Каз молча наблюдал за ней. Его глаза были опущены, а темные как чернила волосы рассыпались по лбу. Его плечи сгорбились, обнаженные руки, ладони которых были обращены к потолку, покоились на коленях. Его челюсти были стиснуты, как будто он заставлял себя держать рот на замке, сопротивляясь желанию говорить.

Он был идеальным воплощением безнадежности.

Она должна была уйти, Инеж это знала.

Она должна оставить его справляться самого.

Но вместо этого она осталась, и ее рука потянулась к нему. Каз проследил за ее движением, но не остановил ее, когда Инеж нежно, очень нежно убрала волосы с его лица. Ее пальцы так и не коснулись его кожи.

Она убрала руку. 

\- Хочешь, я взгляну? - спросила она, указывая подбородком на рану на его груди, хотя он все еще на нее не смотрел.

Каз раскрыл рот и тут же его закрыл. Казалось, он боролся с самим собой, поэтому Инеж приняла решение за него. Она ушла.

И вернулась с миской теплой воды, кусочками мокрой ткани, несколькими антисептиками и чистыми повязками.

Каз наконец взглянул на нее. Его взгляд говорил ей бросить всю посуду на стол и уйти, но его он так и не смог произнести ни слова, поэтому она осталась. Она осталась и наклонилась ближе к нему, выжимая излишне влажную ткань в миску.

\- Посмотри наверх, - сказала она.

Каз повиновался, подняв к ней подбородок. Его рот был сжал в тонкую линию.

\- Можно? - спросила Инеж, держа руку около его рубашки, чтобы дать ему время понять, что она собирается дотронуться до него. Каз только опустил подбородок.

И Инеж взяла его подбородок двумя пальцами и осторожно вытерла кровь с лица.

Он смотрел на нее, но словно был далеко-далеко.

Ее мысли не разбегались. Она сосредоточилась на его ранах и старалась очистить разум от всего, сделать его чистым, как новый холст.

Она не жалела. Она не чувствовала вины - за то, что убила их.

Не только это поразило ее: поразило ее то, что она была более чем готова сделать это снова, если бы это означало, что он будет невредим. Инеж готова делать ужасные вещи, чтобы он был в безопасности. В ту секунду, когда первый нож достиг своей цели, она примирилась с этой мыслью. Она хотела крови. Она хотела услышать их последний вздох. Ни малейшая ее часть не жалела людей, которых она оставила умирать на снегу. Она не жалела мужчину, который овладел ею, овладел той ее частью, которую она хотела бы сохранить. Частью, которую она не заслуживала потерять.

И будто по щелчку пальцев ее разум, чистый холст, покрытлся черным с алыми прожилками.

Затем рука Каз обхватила ее запястье. Сняла ее руку с его лица, очень нежно. Неожиданно тепло. Нежным жестом он опустил ее руку, как будто хотел поднести ее ко рту и поцеловать, но не сделал этого. Вместо этого он впервые за вечер посмотрел ей в глаза, и она увидела в них все.

Сейчас он давал ей возможность говорить, если она хотела что-то сказать. В его глазах, похожих на две темные луны, она видела терпение… и вину.

Но Инеж высвободила свою руку и отвернулась, ополаскивая пропитавшуюся кровью ткань в миске. По воде поплыли красные ленты. Ей пришлось отвернуться, пока она подготавливала повязку для его рассеченной брови.

\- Инеж…

Она повернулась к нему, прижав ткань к его лбу и осторожно надавила, закрепляя пластырем.

Он извинялся перед ней - неоднократно. Как будто это были единственное, что он мог сказать. И Инеж была ошеломлена, настолько потрясена, что просто продолжала молча идти рядом с ним. Она никогда не думала, что услышит эти слова из его уст, и все же…

И все же в том, как он сейчас смотрел на нее, в его глазах, Инеж видела все, что хотел сказать. Она видела уязвимость, которую он никогда не проявлял ни с кем другим, она видела печаль, гнев...

Или она это все придумала..

\- Зачем ты пришла, Инеж?

Как ты разыскала меня? - звучал вопрос между строк.

Сначала она не знала, как реагировать на этот низкий, надтреснутый тон. Поэтому она сказала правду: 

\- У меня была догадка. И мне повезло.

Ему повезло.

Она не сказала ему, что искала его больше часа. Что паника поглотила ее так, что она потеряла счет времени и собственное чувство самосохранения. Что она кружила по открытым улицам, темным улицам, опасным улицам. С клинками наизготовку, когтями и клыками, готовыми к удару. Ночной хищник - вот кем она стала. Ничего этого она ему не сказала.

И он все равно будто знал. Он был благодарен, и Инеж видела это.

\- Посмотри наверх, - повторила она. И он посмотрел. Он хотел сказать что-то еще - назвать ее идиоткой, сказать ей, что она не должна была подвергать себя опасности ради него.

Но она уже знала.

И теперь она злилась. В ту ночь она чувствовала отчаяние и страх - теперь, глядя на него, внутри нее нарастал гнев. Он цеплялся за нее, требуя выпустить его, освободить.

Сдержанным голосом она произнесла: 

\- Ты мог умереть.

\- Мне не нужна лекция.

Она неаккуратно уронила ткань в воду, отчего на стол полетели брызги.

Ее голова повернулась к нему. Прежде чем она успела хоть что-то сказать, он поднялся с кровати и медленно подошел к ней, оставив сбоку трость. Он даже не взял ее с собой, когда уходил. Он также не брал своих перчаткок.

Приблизившись, он навис над ней.

\- Ты никогда больше не будешь подвергать себя такой опасности. - Его голос был слабым, но все еще грубым. Его глаза прожигали ее. - В следующий раз ты уйдешь, Инеж. Ты оставишь меня. Ты поняла?

Она сжала руками стол; ее ногти вонзились в дерево. Она рассмеялась:

\- В следующий раз?

\- Ты поняла, что я имею в виду.

Инеж устала. Она устала от этого танца. Хотеть его, а потом ненавидеть. Чувствовать, будто он любит ее, а затем так, словно она была лишь ценным вложением, очередным тузом в его рукаве. Она так устала.

Она покачала головой, и горькая улыбка исчезла с ее лица. Инеж отвернулся, чувствуя, как ее бросает в жар, чувствуя слишком много. Она сбросила с себя пальто, положив его на стул. Избавиться от его веса было приятно. Ей хотелось бы, чтобы она могла сбросить остальное так же легко.

\- Ты знаешь, что я бы ни за что не ушла, - пробормотала она, схватив другой кусок чистой ткани. Инеж положила ладонь на его твердую грудь и осторожно толкнула его к столу. - Сними свою рубашку.

Он посмотрел на нее, нахмурив брови; слегка распухшие губы, теперь чистые от крови, сжались в твердую линию. Он сжал челюсти и расстегнул рубашку.

Инеж чувствовала, что почему-то должна отвернуться, но она этого не сделала. Она не сводила с него глаз, словно хищник, приметивший другого хищника. Она ничего не сказала, когда он стряхнул с себя окровавленную ткань и бросил ее на пол.

Она подошла ближе, скользнув взглядом по его груди. Они молчали, и ее успокаивал этот легкий звук его дыхания, мерно поднимающаяся и опускающаяся грудь. За это она была благодарна.

Инеж коротко посмотрела ему в глаза, а затем прикоснулась тканью к его груди. Она медленно вытерла кровь. Это была всего лишь царапина - не слишком глубокая, но достаточно глубокая, чтобы оставить шрам.

Она работала медленно и обнаружила, что удивлена, что его взгляд устремлен на нее: не на что-то другое, не закрыты - на нее. Его дыхание было нормальным, спокойным, ровным. Казалось, он совсем не хочет, чтобы она перестала его касаться. 

Это казалось почти извращенной потребностью - хотеть обхватить его руками за шею и обнять его, почувствовать его руки у себя на талии, почувствовать его объятия. Перед ней стоял почти обнаженный мужчина - и ее пальцы зудели, стремясь коснуться его.

И она знала, что чувствует это потому, что это был Каз. Каз, который, несмотря на свои многочисленные недостатки, никогда не сделает ничего, чтобы причинить ей вред. Она знала его - действительно знала его. И вот почему это ее не беспокоило. Она знала, о чем он думает, и она знала его взгляд. Она хотела узнать и его тело.

Ее щеки горели.

Она погнала мысли из головы.

Если бы это был какой-нибудь другой мужчина, она бы убежала. Она бы тут же рассыпалась на куски. Но Каз, один лишь Каз, заставил ее снова почувствовать это. Снова заставил ее чувствовать.

Его грудь была чистой. Длинная царапина на мраморной коже - вот и все, что осталось.

\- Никогда больше мне не приказывай, - тихо, но твердо сказала она, закончив перевязывать его рану. Она задрала подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

И снова удивилась, обнаружив, что он смотрит на нее.

\- Тебе нужно уйти, - сказал он так же тихо. - Уходи отсюда. Прямо сейчас.

Предупреждение - противоречие. Не уходи от меня.

Его глаза не лгали.

\- Зачем просить меня оставить тебя, если ты знаешь, что я не оставлю? - спросила она.

Они были близко. Так близко.

Ее грудь почти касалась его.

И Каз не отстранился. Она не отстранялась.

Она запуталась в его паутине и его схемах. Она позволила себе попасться в ловушку. И все же…

Она хотела тепла его тела и его тихого, хриплого голоса, и чтобы его руки и дальше сжимали стол позади нее, чтобы не дать себе обхватить ее талию. Она позволила себе попасться. И в этой ловушке его держали его глаза.

Она не хотела, чтобы ее спасали. Она не нуждалась в спасении.

Он не отвечал долгое время. А потом вдруг произнес:  
прости меня за…

\- Не говори этого, - взмолилась она. - Я не собираюсь об этом говорить.

Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь.

Каз понял, что она хотела сказать.

Он замолчал. Разбитые костяшки его пальцев казались пепельно-белыми на фоне темного дерева. Он сделал шаг вперед - Инеж проследила за его движением. Шаг ближе к ней. Они были близко, так близко.

Это было приглашение.

Медленно, очень медленно, она обернула вокруг него свои руки. Повисла пауза, нерешительный момент; сейчас он либо оттолкнет ее, либо…

И руки Каза сомкнулись у нее за спиной.

***

Каз

Она пахла ночью. Спокойствием, и крышами, и звездами. Она пахла теплом и утешением, и именно этот запах, который он узнал, заставил его уткнуться лицом в ее шею.

Он больше не чувствовал головокружения. Только не с ней. Каз не верил ни в духов, ни в святых, ни в богов. Но он вспомнил каждого из них по имени и поблагодарил. Он поблагодарил их за нее. Он поблагодарил их за то, что она была в безопасности, за то, что сейчас она была с ним, в его руках, ее нос скользил по его шее, ее рука лежала на его сердца, и она была в безопасности, и, святые, она в безопасности, и она не оставит его. И он был им благодарен - он был бесконечно им благодарен за самообладание. Его руки дрожали, но Каз чувствовал, что не в силах их разжать. Он больше никогда не хотел отпускать ее. И в последний раз он поблагодарил их всех - за нее. За то, что она существовала в этом темном, мрачном мире. Его маяк во время шторма.

\- Только ты, - пробормотала она ему в шею.

Каз открыл глаза, обводя взглядом волосы, заправленные за ее ухо, маленькие пряди, которые вились вокруг ее лица. Он обвел глазами ее шею и подумал, что хочет обвести ее губами. Но все же он вспомнил. И он остановил себя.

\- Только тебя, - повторила она, - я бы подпустила настолько близко. Я бы не вынесла чьи-то губы на своей коже.

Эти слова заставили его ноги задрожать. Если бы Каз не держал ее за талию, ему пришлось бы ухватиться за стол.

Ее дыхание щекотало кожу на его горле, и Каз подумал, что он умер. Возможно, его подстрелили в переулке, и это все было нереально. Может быть, они вовсе не прикасались друг к другу. Потому что сейчас он слышал ее хриплый голос, чувствовал ее прикосновения на своей коже - это было так нереально. Он жаждал этого так долго. Он жаждал ее слишком долго.

Он уже протрезвел, но был полностью опьянен ею. Ее ароматом. Ее голосом. Ее руками.

А потом - просто чтобы доказать ему свою точку зрения - Инеж оторвалась от него, совсем чуть-чуть, просто чтобы он мог посмотреть ей в глаза. Она чуть склонила голову, вытянув шею. Их взгляды пересеклись.

\- Я доверяю тебе, - прошептала она. - Поверь, что я тебя не оставлю.

Взгляд Каза переместились с ее глаз на обнаженную кожу плеча, а затем вернулся обратно. Затем, очень медленно, он наклонился и коснулся губами того места, где соединялись ее шея и плечо.

Инеж медленно выдохнула и подняла руку, коснувшись его затылка и запустив пальцы в его волосы.

Он чувствовал ее пульс под своими губами. Ее лихорадочное сердцебиение. Они были так близко, что он почти слышал биение его. По нему волной прокатилось желание, когда Инеж повернула голову и прижалась носом к его щеке. Ее пальцы стиснули его волосы, когда его губы сомкнулись на ее плече, пробуя на вкус ее кожу.

Его руки дрожали, когда он смял на спине ее рубашку.

Скажи ей, чтобы она осталась.

Прикоснись к ее губам.

Скажи ей, что любишь ее.

Попробуй ее губы на вкус.

Он медленно отнял от ее плеча губы, крепче сжав ее руки, удерживая себя около нее вместо того, чтобы отпустить. Он не отстранился. Он не отпустил. Вместо этого Каз посмотрел на нее, наблюдая, как дрожали ее ресницы, прежде чем она открыла глаза.

И именно из-за его внезапно обретенной смелости он сказал: 

\- Останься здесь. Останься со мной.

Но она хотела большего - он видел это в том, как она отвернулась от него. Она хотела, чтобы он сказал больше.

Он пытался. Он старался изо всех сил: 

\- Я никогда не стану большим, чем парнем с ободранными костяшками и резкими словами. Но я… - У него перехватило горло от слов. Каз захотел говорить, развязать этот узел, освободиться. Она не отстранилась, она все еще была в его руках, ее дыхание все еще касалось его челюсти, и она ощущалась такой маленькой в его руках… - Ты нужна мне.

Она подняла на него глаза.

\- Тебе никто не нужен, Каз, - прошептала она.

Он сам так говорил, бесчисленное количество раз. Когда она предлагала помочь с какой-то работой, когда она подавала ему руку…

\- Я лгал.

***

Инеж и Каз

Это было самое уязвимое, что он когда-либо делал.

На секунду Инеж почти не узнала мужчину - мальчика - перед ней.

Она не узнавала его в том, как он закрыл глаза, крепко обхватив ее руками, и сказал надтреснутым голосом: 

\- Я солгал, - прошептал он ей в ответ. - Я лгал.

Инеж молчала.

Её сердце разрывалось на миллионы кусочков. Он произносил именно то, что она мечтала услышать:

\- Я хочу тебя. Ты мне нужна.

Вот и они.

Вот и он - Каз, которого она знала.

\- Останься, - тихо сказал он.

Глаза Инеж расширились, когда он коснулся своим лбом ее. Она посмотрела на его губы, губы, которые так долго были главным предметом ее снов.

Она думала, что он поцелует ее, но он этого не сделал.

Она была благодарна - и разочарована.

Ее сердце упало в груди, когда он продолжил: 

\- Останься со мной.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я спала в твоей кровати?

Он моргнул, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Если бы он понял значение ее слов, если бы вспомнил…

\- Нет, если ты не хочешь. Нет, если тебя это не устраивает.

Но Инеж покачала головой и сказала: 

\- Немного тепла мне не помешает. Сегодня холодная ночь.

Это будет вызовом, но тем, который они оба готовы были принять. Хотели принять.

Его взгляд следил за ней, когда она отстранилась. Ей сразу стало холодно. Его взгляд следил за ней, пока она сбрасывала ботинки и откладывала в сторону чистые ножи.

Каз снял только свою обувь и ремень. Он все еще не надел рубашку. Он подошел к своей кровати, и она увидела напряжение, усталость в его теле. Она думала, что сейчас он обернется и заберет свои слова обратно - скажет ей уходить. Но он этого не сделал. Он лег, а затем придержал для нее одеяло, чтобы она смогла лечь рядом.

На его лице не было напряжения или боли. Но в них был интересный блеск, какое-то странное, новое ощущение. Инеж вздохнула и легла рядом с ним.

Кровать была достаточно маленькой, чтобы заставить их потесниться. Инеж видела, как Каз сглотнул, но он всего лишь накинул на них одеяло и посмотрел на нее.

Долгое время они смотрели друг на друга, лежа на одной подушке. Их дыхание смешивалось в воздухе.

А потом Каз сказал: 

\- Хотел бы я сделать больше.

\- Ты был не в лучшей форме сегодня, Каз.

\- Не только сегодня, - пояснил он. - Я должен был сделать больше для тебя.

Инеж нахмурила брови. 

\- Ты вытащил меня, Каз. Ты дал мне новую жизнь. О чем ты говоришь?

Она увидела в его глазах легкое удивление от гневного тона ее голоса. Но он продолжил: 

\- Я вложил нож в твои руки и научил тебя обманывать, манипулировать и убивать - ты называешь это жизнью?

Инеж некоторое время молчала, а затем пробормотала: 

\- Как ты думаешь, мне было бы лучше с таким человеком?

Он знал, что она имела в виду.

\- Ты многое мог бы сделать иначе, - сказала она. - В тебе множество изъянов, Каз. Никто не может этого отрицать. Но я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты сделал для меня. Ты поднял меня на ноги и никогда не заставлял чувствовать себя обязанным вам. Даже сейчас.

Он отвернулся. В его глазах был стыд.

Ей это не понравилось.

\- Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Он посмотрел.

\- Я здесь, потому что я хочу быть здесь. - Инеж сделала паузу и осмелилась приблизиться. Лишь немного. Лишь чтобы посмотреть, что он сделает. Она придвинулась достаточно близко, чтобы ее руки касались его груди, а лоб касался его подбородка. - Ты тоже мне нужен.

Она чувствовала, что он смотрит на нее сверху вниз. Но она не хотела видеть его лицо. Она не знала, что ее ожидает ее в этих глазах.

\- Я никогда никого не подпускаю так близко к себе, серьезно сказал Каз. Он просунул под ее подбородок два пальца и поднял ее лицо к своему. Каз не отстранился. Несколько мгновений он смотрел на нее, а затем сказал: - Ты знаешь это. Ты же знаешь, что мне нужна только ты.

Инеж позволила себе взглянуть на его приоткрытые губы. Она подавила потребность прикоснуться к ним своими собственными и посмотрела ему в глаза.

Он пробормотал: 

\- Я не буду целовать тебя сегодня.

Она вздрогнула от тона его голова.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сказала, что хочешь этого, - сказал он. - Когда будешь готова. Если будешь готова.

Она хотела сказать это. Но Инеж все еще страдала от воспоминаний о прошлых ночах. Поэтому вместо этого она сказала: 

\- Когда я тебя поцелую, - она подняла руку и слегка провела пальцем по его опухшей губе, глядя в его глаза, которые не отводили от нее взгляда, не выказали никакого отвращения или страха, - когда я поцелую тебя, я хочу думать только о тебе. Я не хочу слышать его голос.

Каз изучил ее лицо и кивнул. 

\- Ты больше никогда его не услышишь.

Если он дал это обещание, значит, она и правда никогда больше его не услышит.

Инеж слегка улыбнулась: 

\- Каз, - сказала она, и ее веки отяжелели.

\- Инеж.

\- Ты помогаешь мне забыть. Ты помогаешь мне почуствовать себя лучше, - пробормотала она.

И ее голос был таким мягким, таким невероятно нежным, что Каз аккуратно взял ее ладонь в свою, следя за выражением ее лица, и даже удивил себя, нежно поцеловав ее в запястье. Он оставил ее руку покоиться у себя на груди. Ее глаза были закрыты.

\- Ты тоже помогаешь мне забыть, Инеж.

Она широко улыбнулась. Ее глаза все еще были закрыты.

Он прошептал: 

\- Инеж.

\- Каз?

\- Спасибо.

Инеж понимала значение этого слова. Знала, что оно значит гораздо больше, чем кажется.

Она кивнула - с ее губ больше не сорвалось ни звука. Сон овладел ей.

И Каз… Каз смотрел на нее час или два, считал сердцебиения и вдохи и благодарил каждое благословенное существо на небесах, которое смотрело на них сейчас сверху вниз, защищая их. Он никогда не верил в них раньше - он начал верить в них сегодня.

Медленно он обнял спящую Инеж, сцепив руки на ее спине, аккуратно и нежно вырисовывая круги на ее коже. И небеса, и ад были далеко, потому что сейчас он смотрел в ее спокойное, безмятежное спящее лицо, и задавался вопросом, как он мог позволить себе уйти. Как он был готов отпустить ее.

Когда сон начал захватывать его, Каз почувствовал, как ее теплые ноги сплелись с его холодными. И он оказался в облаках. Мир был создан из солнечного света и звезд. Он не отстранился.

Через некоторое время глаза Инеж приоткрылись. Каз тихо храпел, но его лицо уже не выглядело безнадежным. Он выглядел юным, так, будто ему снится сон. Он вздрогнул во сне, и его брови слегка нахмурились. Она улыбнулась про себя, полусонная и очень позабавленная - даже во сне он хмурился. Ее глаза расширились, когда он притянул ее к своей груди, и они крепко прижались друг к другу. Его нос касался ее. Она заметила, что он перестал дышать на несколько секунд, но затем снова тихо захрапел.

Инеж никогда не чувствовала себя теплее, чем сейчас.

Когда догорела последняя свеча, Инеж закрыла глаза и позволила парню с ободранными костяшками и резкими словами обнять себя. Он, не зная сам, был маяком в шторме ее прошлого.

Инеж заснула.

Ее разум был холстом, окрашенным в самые яркие цвета, которые мог предложить мир.


End file.
